New Kid on the Block
by Kaggiegurl3742
Summary: So instead of Alex Rider, his last name is Dawson, but it's still the same adventure and danger that could end anyones life. Its all fare game when you're the new kid on the block.


"Good Morning Chicago! This is DJ darkness coming to you with all the newest and darkest hits. Up next..." Alex reached over and slapped his alarm clock, then rolled back over and tried to go to sleep. Unfortunately, that wasn't his mothers idea.

"Alex! You're gonna be late for your first day of school! Get your butt out of bed!" His mom was downstairs cooking breakfast and getting ready to go explore the city. It was Alexs first day at a new school, but he really didn't want to get up. Alex was a handsome boy, 5'6" with brown hair and brown/grey eyes that got him out of trouble alot. His dad looked exactly like him, but thats all they had in common. His dad lived in California as a movie director, so he never had time for Alex or his brother. Alex hated sports, even though he was the best at them. That was because of his brother. His brother had taken him surfing in California, mountain climbing in Colorado, sky diving over the Great Plains, and even running with the bulls in Spain. It was his brother that had talked his mom into getting him karate lessons before his stepdad went into the army. That was the reason he was starting a new school today. His stepdad was stationed at the base in Chicago just three days ago, three days before his school started. Now Alex found himself getting up out of bed and stumbling towards the bathroom. His room was engulfed with boxes and furniture waiting to be put in place. The past three days was spent painting his room and his bathroom. Now he could start putting things in their places. His room was black with a silver ceiling. The carpet that was in there had just been laid down before he arrived. It was black also. His bathroom was silver like the ceiling in his room with black fixtures and a black rug covering the floor by the bathtub and the sink. There was a mirror over the sink and a picture of Alex's favorite band on the opposite wall. This was his personal bathroom, and he treasured that fact. Reaching over into the shower, Alex twisted the knobs to get the water going. Once it was the right temperature, he jumped in for a quick shower. Being under the running water felt good on Alex's aching muscles. He had spent the whole day yesterday painting his ceiling, and it was taking a toll on him.

"Alex! I don't want to say it again. Get your butt down here or you won't have breakfast or a ride to school. Jack is leaving in fifteen minutes, and your sister is going with him, so you won't have a ride." Alex rolled his eyes as he slipped on an elements t-shirt over his still wet brown hair. Running his hands through his hair, Alex jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you happy? I'm up and I'm dressed, what more could you want?" Alex grabbed a piece of toast that was partially burnt and forced himself to eat it. "And it wouldn't have been a tragety if I missed breakfast anyways." Even though he knew what would come if he sassed his mom, he couldn't stop himself. It was just too fun.

"AlexanderAaron Dawson! Do no smart mouth me young man. As long as you are under this roof you will have manners or you will be kicked out." Andrea, Alex's mom, was 43 years old with greying hair and blue eyes. She always blamed the grey hair on Alex because of all the stress he gave her. Him and his brother Andrew. Andy, as Alex called him, was just like Alex personality wise, otherwise, they looked nothing alike. Andrew was 6'3" with blonde hair and almost all grey eyes, with just a little blue. Andy was a senior and Alex was a freshmen. They both got along great, but Andy had either work or school lately that kept him away from all the fun they used to have. Even though Alex and Andy didn't hang out as much, Andy always tried to make it up.

"Ma you know that Alex is only kidding. Your cooking is fine, but I'm gonna have to pass or we will both be late for school. I'll take the kid with me so Jack won't have to make the stop. Ashley can always jump out so he won't have to stop at all!" Alex was about to start cracking up laughing until Andy covered his mouth with his hand. "We're going now. Bye! See you after school." Andy and Alex bolted out the door towards Andy's brand new black '05 mustang convertible.

"Hey Alex, after school I was thinking maybe we could go sight seeing. I heard the Shedd Aquarium is supposed to be cool, and there are alot of shopping centers around. Wadda ya say?" Andy glanced over at Alex for a breif moment before turning his attention towards the buisy road again.

"Sure, that would rock. Just call me when you get out of school and I'll meet you wherever. Maybe in the front of the school?" Alex looked at his brother.

"Yea, front of the school. I'll call you when I get out. Keep your cell on vibrate just in case you aren't allowed to have one in school." At that moment they had pulled up to a huge school with the name Morris Manley High School. Jumping out, Alex started towards the front doors just before a swarm of students took over. Andy watched him blend into the crowd and parked his car. Scanning the crowd, Andy found Alex's figure and followed it to the door until it disappeared into the school.Alex was Andy's only full blood sibling so he always was looking after him. When he was younger, Andy had his parents enroll Alex in a karate class so he could defend himself, and he took him with on any trips that would help him build up his muscles. Alex was even in the same gym with Andy back in New York. Andy was proud of Alex, and he always would be, no matter what kind of trouble he got himself into.

Alex moved through the doors and towards the office, but was stopped short by a kid.

"You're Alex right?" He was about 5'7" with black hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He spoke with a Chicago accent and a slur in his speech.

"Yea, who's asking?" Alex was immediately on guard. One thing he had been taught by his karate instructor is to not underestimate anyone.

"Names Robert. Principle White told me that I needed to show you around for the day and help you with your classes.Ya kno, show you the ropes of this old place." Robert extended his hand and Alex took it. His hand was rough, as if he had been through alot of fighting in his time. Alex could feel cuts made from something like a switchblade or another type of knife. But what confused Alex was that this kid didn't seem like the fighting type. He seemed nice.

"Ok, that's cool. I actually have no idea where anything is. I mean, we came here ahead of time but I wasn't really paying close attention. I never really do." Alex found himself looking down at the schedule in his hands. "It says I have Algebra 3 first, then Advanced English, Biology, World History, Lunch, Spanish 5, Gym, then Study Hall."

"Well, I have Biology and World History with you, but other than that lunch and study hall. But don't worry, I can hook you up with some people who probably have some of those other courses. Come on." Robert led Alex into a huge room that was probably the cafeteria. Once through the doors, he turned left towards a table of kids. "Well guys, we have a newbie on our hands this year."

"White actually gave you someone to look after this year after what happened last time? Man is that sucker brave." A kid sitting in one of the chairs on the side of the table gave him a once over then shook his head. "And a jock on top of that. That fool should know better than that." Before Alex could reply, the girl at the end of the table spoke up.

"He's no jock. I don't think he even likes sports. Looks to me like he is just like us." The girl was about 5'6" with brown hair and hazel eyes, with grey mixed into them. Her hair was back in a ponytail and her eyes were lined with eyeliner. She had a red top and a black pleather miniskirt on, with fishnet tights under them. On her feet were what looked to be 4 inch heels. She met Alex's gaze and gave him a funny look, as if she was amused that she could know so much about him and him not even know her name. "Hey Alex. Long time no see. Whats it been, three years?"

"I believe only two. I can't really remember three years back. How you doing Kat?" Kat was his best friend back in Arizona. She moved away one day and never even said good-bye.

"No complaints except when someone gets in my way. Then they go face first into a wall." Alex chuckled, same old Kathryn Koolidge. She always had a tough side to her. "What about you? I think you are the only person I have ever missed in my whole life. How's your brother and sister?"

"They're fine. Andy actually dropped me off at school today. Ash is just Ash, you kno, worrying about how she looks for people she doesn't even know, trying to kiss up to everyone. And me, well judge for yourself." Alex looked at Kat with humor, patiently waiting for her response.

"You look like crap. When did you get muscles? Or better yet, when did you change altogether?" Kat did a once over of Alex and shook her head. "What has your brother done to you?"

"I haven't done anything to him. He just grew up." Kat turned around with a smile on her face. Andy was standing right in back of her, towering her by five inches when she stood up on her heels.

"Andy! Oh God look at you! You've changed more than that brother of yours." Kat wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and gave him a huge hug, then a kiss on the cheek that plucked a chord of jealousy in Alex. Of course, Alex was trained to control his facial expressions, even if it was just a small thing. But Andy knew better than that. He could see right through Alex's mask. That little jealosy humored Andy, and he knew he could use it against him later.

"So Kat, when did you get to Chicago? I mean, did you go right to here after Arizona or did you live somewhere else?" Andy looked down at Kat now, amazed by how much she had grown.

"They came right here. I think I would know since I am basically her boyfriend." The kid from earlier spoke up, showing his annoyance with the two brothers.

"Darry, go smoke a joint. I am not your girlfriend. I will never be yours or anybodys for that matter." Kat rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to Alex. "So Alex, you look different, but are you different personality-wise?" Kats eyes twinkled with excitement. Her two best friends had returned to her, and maybe there was some chance that she could pick up what relationship she had left with Alex.

"Naw, it's still me. I could never change babe, you know that." Alex moved closer to Kat as she slowly withdrew from Andy. For a minute, they just stood there, looking at each other. Then, a girl that was sitting at the table spoke up.

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion but we don't have alot of time before we have the slave drivers on our backs." This girl was a little taller than Kat with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing baggy pants and a short sleeved Seether tee.

"Oh no! Man Sher, you really exaggerate things. Ok, Alex, Andy, meet Sherrie, Darien, and Robert. You may call them Sher, Darry, and Rob or Bert or whatever you desire. The one thing you cannot do is speak my full name. I'm Kat, and thats that." Kat's eyes dared them to speak her full name, but neither brother dared. Well, Andy didn't dare, Alex, however, wanted to see how far he could push it.

"So you mean no one here knows your full name? Wow, we must be special Andy!" Alex turned to Andy with humor in his eyes. "To be the only ones to know Kat's full name!"

"Don't push it Alex. I will take you down one way or another, you just wait and see. I never liked my full name and if you utter it even once then you will pay." Kat glared at Alex, but was just met with humorous eyes. Alex grabbed Kat's hands and, bowing, gently placed his lips on the top.

"As you wish, m'lady."That sent the whole group into an uproar. They kept saying things like "He found his place fast" or "I can't believe he just did that". Alex just stared into Kat's eyes challenging her to come back. When she didn't say anything, Robert decided to break the silence.

"So guys, does anyone have Algebra 3 as first hour?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for asking about a school scedule, but they still responded.

"I have Algebra 3, then Advanced English. Why?" Kat looked at Robert with a puzzled look.

"Cause thats Alex's first two classes. Ok, so you can show him to those two, I'll bring him to his next three, including lunch, then we need someone in Spanish three and gym." Robert looked around the group hoping to find someone.

"I have Spanish three, but not gym. I have that third hour." Sher stated, looking at Alex with wonder.

"And I have Gym when he does, so I can go to gym with him then bring him to study hall in the library." Darry didn't seem happy about helping, but Kat wanted him to, so he would.

"All right. There you go Alex, you will be set til the end of the year. Just don't get on our bad side, because we are all in your classes." Rob laughed and started to walk away, heading to his first class. Kat did the same thing, pulling Alex with her. Andy watched the group leave, then he left himself, heading to his first class. Algebra 3 wasn't as easy as Alex had thought it would be. The teacher was so boring, and the problems were difficult, but with the help of Kat he survived. On the other hand, Advanced english was really easy. Kat had a hard time with a couple things the teacher was blurting out, but otherwise she kept up too. All in all his first four hours went by smoothly. Then he went to lunch. The students were allowed to eat off campus so they all grouped back up and headed to the nearest Dairy Queen. They found a round booth that could barely fit the six of them. The Dairy Queen was usually crowded with students who hate cafeteria food, and today was no exception. There was a line all the way out the door and around the corner. Luckily, they had beaten the rush and got in with ease. After ordering four sundaes and two rootbeer floats, the group relaxed from the days classes. Kat tried to sit back, but Alex and Andy's shoulders were too broad in back of her, so she just leaned up against Alex for awhile.

"Remember that time when I snuck out of my house at night and came and slept with you?" Kat looked up at Alex, smiling at how stiff he had gone.

"You what! When was this? Alex, I thought we were brothers and you didn't even tell me that you had a night visitor before?" Andy looked over at the two with a shocked face.

"It wasn't just once. She used to come over almost every night. You know, afraid of the night, unlike she is now." Alex gave a sheepish smile to his brother, hoping he could redeem himself.

"Ok, as long as you two didn't do anything...You didn't do anything, did you?" Allex stared at his brother in mock terror.

"Dude, Kat was like my best friend! You think I would risk our friendship on some one night stand?" Andy was taken back by his response.

"Well if I recall right there was Tiff." That was as far as he got.

"Andy, I don't think you need to tell everyone about my personal life of the past. That was a long time ago and I wasn't myself that day, you know that." Alex stared at his brother as if he had become his enemy. He couldn't believe that his brother would do this to him! And in front of Kat, the one girl he ever had feelings for!

"Ok kiddo don't get on the offensive. I won't bring it up again, I was just suprised that you kept this a secret from me for so long. I would think you would want me to make sure that Jack and mom didn't wake up, thats all." Actually Andy had known that Kat was sneaking in at nights. He could hear her coming in through the window on the lower roof. He always watched her come across the roof and into an open window waiting for her. Her face was usually contorted with pain and stained with tears. She used to be so helpless, but now she seemed so independant of the world, independant of them.

"Well, the past is the past. Now, we better get back. I can't be tardy anymore or else I'll be sent off to military school. Lets get going." Darry paid for their sundaes and rootbeer floats then headed for the door. That was how they would usually eat. Each of them would pay in shifts, and now Alex and Andy were added to the list. It was a good solid group, or at least that was what they thought. Getting back to school was no problem. Most of the students were still out to eat and the student parking lot was almost empty. Jumping out of Darry's Ford Escalade, the six of them headed up towards the school, but were stopped short when a group of kids stepped in their way.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kat. Whats up kitty?" The leader was tall, almost taller than Andy. He and his band of boys were all looking at Kat. Most of the group were making meowing noises at her, but she ignored them.

"Mike, get out of my way. Or did I not teach you your lesson last time and you're coming back for more?" Kat looked at the guy named Mike as if he was a bad disease. Alex immediately didn't like him.

"Oh I want the whole thing. I mean, I thought I was the one victorious in that battle? Do I have to remind you of what happened? Kat, you know you want me, just admit it." Mike gave her a devilish grin, one telling Alex it was time to speak up.

"Hey, just leave her alone, ok? I don't think she wants to talk to you, so go or else." Alex could feel his brothers eyes on the back of his head. He knew that if anything went wrong, then Andy would back him up.

"Who are you, another new member in her posse? Listen kid I don't need you interfering in stuff that's none of your buisness. So scram!" Andy rolled his eyes. It would take five seconds for him to flatten this guy, but Alex was already about to do it.

"Kat is my buisness. I suggest you just leave now and never bother her again." Alex went into combat position, ready for any attack they could throw at him. The leader threw a punch at him that sent him back a couple inches, then his brother interfered. Andy stepped inbetween the two before Mike could do anything else.

"Listen kid, Kat is a friend of mine too, so if you want to get to her, you need to go through me, and that won't be easy. And another thing, no one touches my little brother. I'd advise you to remember that." Andy looked down at them, smirking at their facial expressions.

"Dude, you didn't tell me that Andy Dawson would be involved in this. I saw him in gym today. He could kill us!" Andy smiled in amusement. Mike's minions were backing out now, heading towards school.

"This isn't over Dawson. I'll get you, your brother, and what belongs to me." Mike turned around and ran to catch up with the other boys. The group turned to Kat.

"What was that all about?" Alex was the first to speak.

"Nothing really. Awile ago he asked me out and I said no. He hasn't stopped bothering me since." Kat looked at Alex with a smile. "Thanks though, for sticking up for me. It was really nice of you."

"Hey, what are friends for?" And with that Alex turned and headed into the school.

"Kat, what are you doing after school? Alex and I want to see the city but we have no idea where anything is. I was thinking you could be like a tour guide of some sort, if you don't mind." Andy looked at Kat and smiled. "I was hoping the three of us could get aquainted again."

"That would be nice. Ok, I'll tag along for awile. Maybe even see your new place?" Kat looked up at Andy hopefully.

"Yea I guess. Just be careful when you're going into Alex's room. He spent the whole time we've been here painting and no time unpacking so his room is disorganized." Andy chuckled over the thought of what Kat was going to do when she saw Alex's room. Kat hated anything disorganized, so she would probably flip over the pigstie in that room.

"Maybe I'll help him arrange things a little. I'll meet up with Alex and we'll meet up with you after school, ok?" Kat needed to be in control of everything, even small details like that.

"Ok." And with that, Andy was gone, through the senior doors and towards his next class. Alex was already almost to his next class when Kat caught up.

"Man you're in a hurry to get to class. Whats the deal Alex, thats not like you at all, and I think I know you better than anyone here. Well, except Andy." The look on Alex's face told her that something was bothering him, and she didn't like that. Alex turned around so suddenly that Kat ran right into him. Her body was pushed up against his for a minute and she thought he was going to kiss her, but that moment passed, followed by something she had dreaded more than anything.

"Kat, what did that kid really mean? I know when someone is lying and girl you are lying through your teeth. Something happened between you two and it hurts that you can't tell me. After all we've been through, I become the friend thats left in the dark." Kats eyes filled with tears. That was the first thing that shocked everyone. Then, out of nowhere, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in the rest of the way into a hug she used to give him down in Arizona. When she wanted to tell him something that no one else could hear.

"I'll tell you everything when I come over today. But only when we're alone in your room. I don't want anyone else hearing anything I say. Geez Alex, I don't know wether to kill you or kiss you." Kat pulled away smiling. Alex couldn't do anything, so he returned the smile to her. It was a fake smile they had created in sixth grade, and it worked perfectly. Everyone forgot about what had happened and went back to what they were doing.

"Come on Alex, Spanish is calling." Sher grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him towards a door at the end of the hall, but Alex never took his eyes off of Kat. Not until there was a wall between the two. 'I don't know wether to kill you or kiss you.' Alex kept playing that back in her mind, over and over again until he got dizzy. What did she mean by that? Was whatever happened so bad that she never wanted to speak of it again, or was she dying to tell someone, and was just so happy that he figured it out. Kat skipped the next two hours, saying that she was throwing up in the girls bathroom because she had a touch of the flu but her mom still made her come to get an education. She was in the bathroom that whole time, but she wasn't throwing up. Instead, she was crying, more like balling, her eyes out. She was also beating herself up. 'Why did you tell him, Why did you have to go start crying over something like this, and better yet, Why did you have to go and blow your tough girl act now? Couldn't you wait to cry til you were at his house spilling your heart out to him?' Kat couldn't stop degrading herself for one and a half classes. Then she finally worked up the courage to fix her make-up and come out for study hall.

Alex had no clue that she had skipped out on her last two classes or that she had been crying because of him. All he knew was that he had never been happier to see anybody in his life when she came through the doors. They didn't have assigned seating or anything so Kat and him sat together at a two desker with Robert and Sher in front of them and Darry sitting with some girl in front of Sher and Robert. The whole class was buzzing with talk so no one could hear anything, not even themselves thinking, and thats how Alex liked it.

"Kat, I'm sorry for coming out like that. I should've waited til later it's just that I care about you so much that I don't want you to be hurt. And if you are hurt or were hurt I want you to be able to tell me." Alex had turned his chair to face Kat, and visa versa.

"I know Alex. I should have come to you from the start, but I just didn't know where to turn. I promise I'll tell you the whole story from the start when we get to your place." Kat turned to look to the front of the room where the television set was placed for them to watch last nights news. The screen went blue, then two characters came on talking about another shooting downtown and how the weather was supposed to be like for the rest of the week. Alex didn't care about any of that though. All he cared about was what would happen after this class ends and he has some alone time with Kat. All he cared about was helping her out so she can be happy. The bell rang and Alex grabbed Kat and ran out the door.

"So Alex, where does your brother want to go? He asked me to show you two around the city. Do you two want to see the marina, the strip, or maybe the aquarium?" Kat was walking next to him now, chatting merrily as if nothing had happened. "I was thinking that we could go down to the strip and hang out for awhile and then go to your house. You do still want to talk, don't you?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I wanted to get out of that class so bad? I didn't know that we were going to be going all over Chicago!" Alex was getting restless. Those guys that stopped them earlier were following them now. Alex could feel them following them. It was like a fight or flight feeling, and Alex didn't feel like fighting today. And just when he thought they were safe, Mike stepped in front of them, blocking their path to freedom.

"Where do you think you're going? I told your brother that he was gonna get it, now I will take it out on you." Mike closed the gap with a roundhouse kick, but Alex dodged it with ease. Stepping up to Mike, Alex struck, spinning on the ball of his right foot, kicking with the left. Alex was so quick that Mike didn't have time to respond. The kick caught him right in the stomach, forcing him back. Unfortunately, Mike was too strong for that, and he lashed out with a kick that was aimed for Alex's throat, but Mike was slow. Alex dodged to the right, but was caught with a reverse kick from the left. Alex was knocked onto the ground with a pain on his side. Mike grabbed into his jacket and pulled out something. Alex heard a soft click and knew what he was up against. It was a switchblade and Mike knew how to use it. Mike grabbed at Alex with one hand and moved his other hand with the switchblade in an arc. Alex braced himself and jumped up at Mike, throwing his shoe at the knife, knocking it out of his hand. Kat grabbed at the knife and pointed it at Mike.

"Now who has the knife? Mike, I want you to leave before I decide to throw this at you." Kat glared at Mike through glazed over eyes. She had never held a real knife before. Alex jumped to the side and grabbed the knife from her.

"I'm not like my brother. I won't give you mercy. Now leave or else you will pay." Mike looked down at him, uncertain of what to do. Then, without another word, turned and left. Suprised minions followed, taken back by their leaders actions. Kat turned to Alex.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I mean, I never knew you had it in you. I always thought of you as the sweet one in your family." Kat grabbed his right hand in her left, smiling at their victory.

"I took karate lessons, thats all. And I had Andy's help." Alex squeezed her hand, smiling. Even though it hurt, Alex wouldn't show her that he had been hurt. Actually, it felt like his whole side was on fire, but he would never tell. He didn't want his mom to worry about him being a crooked kid at school. It took five minutes to find Andy's car with all the others all around. Alex moved towards the black car, seeing his brother inside it.

"And what, may I ask, took you two so long? I have been waiting here for ten minutes now. I think I watched half of the school come out. But you two had to take your precious time doing god knows what with god knows who." Andy, of course, was kidding, but Alex wasn't in the mood.

"Andy, can you just take us home? I don't feel like going anywhere today. I think I just want to rest up a bit." Alex slipped into the back with Kat right beside him.

"Ok, I'll just swing by Kat's house and drop her off..." Alex interrupted.

"No. We need to talk. She's gonna stay with us." Alex closed his eyes, letting the first sign of pain come to his face. Kat knew that she was the reason to this, and because of that, she was scared. 'The least I owe him is an explination.' she thought, repeating that the whole way to the Dawsons' residence. When they finally pulled up to the house, Alex pulled himself together again and got out of the car as if nothing happened. "Hey mom! We're home!" Alex took off his coat and grabbed Kat's from her, throwing them into the closet. "We'll be in my room if anyone needs us." And with that, Alex turned and went up to his room with Kat following like a lost puppy. Once in his room, Alex collapsed onto his bed, groaning at the pain that came because of his stupid actions.

"Alex, you're hurt, aren't you?" Kat moved closer to the figure on the bed, avoiding boxes as she went. She could tell something was wrong, but what it was, she didn't know.

"Hey Kat, I know I made a big deal out of you coming over here, but do you mind if I just take a nap really quickly? It's been awhile since I got into a fight as bad as that one, and it's taking a toll on me." Alex had his eyes closed, but he could tell that Kat was standing right next to him.

"Yea, sure. I mean, you deserve a nap after all that. I feel bad, if it wasn't for me..." Alex held his hand up to stop her.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. I would've done it anyways, even if we weren't really friends anymore. Those guys attacked me, not because of you, but because my brother stood up for me this morning. If you want to blame anyone, blame him. Now, if you don't mind just hanging out with my family or watching t.v. or finding something to do, I really want to take a nap." Kat leaned over Alex and gently placed her lips on his.

"Sweet dreams then." That was the last thing Alex remembered before he fell into unconciousness. By the time he woke up, it was six and Kat was sitting on the floor next to the only remaining box that Alex could see. Kat looked up at him and smiled. "Hey sleepyhead! How was your nap?

"Nice, I guess. Did you unpack all of my boxes while I was sleeping?" Alex looked around his room and saw a pile of empty boxes next to the door.

"Well, I was going to watch t.v., but the mess just bugged me too much. I hope you don't mind, I just needed something to do while you slept, and I was getting tired of watching you." Kat let out a soft giggle, just like when she was a little girl. Alex got up and headed towards where she was sitting and sat down right next to her.

" It looks really nice. I like it... So, are you gonna explain what happened between you and that Mike guy?"Alex looked over at Kat and he could see something in her eyes. She had eyes that had seen too much, knew too much, but reacted little. She was a girl that had a dream, but was afraid to pursue it.

"A little less than a year ago, I was walking home when Mike came up and asked me to go on a date with him. I politely said that I don't think that we should be more then friends. Every day after that, he would ask me to go out with him, and I would say the same thing. It was only annoying, until he cornered me one day outside the boys' bathroom. He was pressing up against me, too close for comfort. He told me that I wanted him, and I told him in his dreams. He wouldn't let me go, so I went to scream, but he put his mouth there. He stuck his tounge deep inside and I couldn't do anything. He forced me into the boys bathroom and...forced himself on me. I just wanted it to be over. Then finally it was. I couldn't stop it. I wasn't strong enough. But that wasn't the only time. He would get me ever week. Today was supposed to be the day he took me, but thanks to you..." Kat stopped. She was crying and crying hard. Alex put his arm around her, bringing her in to a tight embrace. His shirt was wet instantly. After about ten minutes, Kat looked up at Alex and smiled. "Well, now you know. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna rip his fricken balls off and feed them to the killer whales at the aquarium! He cannot get away with this. I will not let him get away with this."Alex's eyes were a blazing red, he looked like he was going to go kill someone.

"Alex, don't. I can handle it, and the last thing I need is him thinking I can't handle myself. I promise, now that you're here, I won't be afraid to stick up for myself. Alex, don't do anything, please. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Kat, he raped you! And, you...you want me to just...let him get away with it! No, I won't let him. He will not get away. Kat, don't you want revenge for everything he did to you?" Alex looked at Kat, trying to win the fight, but just hung his head and sighed. "Kat, I love you. I just want you to be safe and happy." Kat sat back, looking at Alex in shock.

"Alex, what did you just say?" Alex looked up at Kat with sincerity in his eyes.

"You know what I said. Kat when we were younger, we were almost always together. You would even be at my house at night. Those nights, I wanted to kill whoever made you unhappy. After all that, you still can't see?" Alex felt stupid for saying all that, but Kat didn't think he was. She grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at her. She just looked into his big hazel/grey eyes and got lost. Coming in, Kat kissed Alex, for just a second on the lips at first, but it got heated up. She moved closer, bringing them inches apart from each other, then finally closing the gap. She jumped on top of him, giggling like she had earlier, and kissed him over and over. Finally, she had enough.

"Alex, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was moving, but my mom told me not to tell anyone. She was afraid that my dad would hear about it and stop us. Oh Alex, I wish I had told you or at least called you. Alex, do you think that this is love?"

"Kat, I **know** that we love each other. I can see it and I can feel it." Alex reached up a hand and grabbed her cheek, smiling up at the greiveous face."Hey, you wanna spend the night here? You can call your mom and we can have Ashley loan you some clothes for tomarrow. It could be like old times."

"Except with out the sleeping together. I don't think that would be very good." Alex looked at her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Why not? I mean, you didn't protest while I was asleep, so why would you protest now?"Alex couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kat's face.

"You were supposed to be asleep. I was... tired. You were in the bed so I just moved you over. But you already know that, don't you?" Kat looked at Alex with a look of disgust.

"No, I didn't now that. I just felt that side of the bed warm and saw the pillow out of place. But now I know, don't I?" Alex pulled her back down and gently, at first, kissed her, but harded after awhile. And then, at that moment, his mom called up to them.

"Alex! Andy! Ash! Time for dinner! Hurry up and get down here before the food gets cold." Alex was going to ignore her until he heard his brother coming down the hall.

"Come on, we better get downstairs before they send the army in to find me." Alex kissed Kat one more time and then got up, bringing her with him.

"Kat! How wonderful to see you again. I was wondering if Alex would make any friends on his first day and what luck!" Alex's mom was setting the last of the plates on the dinner table. There was an extra seat next to Alex's.

"Yeah, Alex was lucky to get my friend as a tour guide. He brought Alex to our group's table and we recognized each other right away. I'm glad you guys got to come and live here for awhile. It'll give me and Alex time to catch up." Kat glanced over at Alex, telling him to ask.

"Speaking of which, can Kat spend the night? I want to catch up on a couple things and I have some homework that I might need her help with." Alex looked towards his mother, then his father. They seemed to be getting into a battle by their eyes. Finally, his dad won the fight and looked towards the two.

"Ok, she can spend the night, but she has to sleep down here in the livingroom. You can too if your brother or sister will stay down here with you." Alex looked towards Andy pleadingly.

"I'll stay down here with them. Ya know, thats what big brothers are for." Alex looked at Andy and let a smile slide. Alex mouthed thank you to Andy and then turned his attention back to his food. Dinner went by uneventfully. Alex's mom asked questions about everybodys first day of school and Ashley filled the gaps by talking about all the guys that are already lining up to date her.

"So Kat, I can't believe how much you've grown! Last time I saw you I swear you were 4 feet tall. And now did I hear that you were in drama and a vegetarian?" Alex's mom never gave up. She always needed to know everything about everyone.

"Yea, I am in drama and I am in chorus and in the upcoming play. I try to keep buisy with anything I can find that sounds interesting." Kat looked down at her salad, obviously not used to the attention.

"A play? Really? The great Kat is going to be in a play? What is it? Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, or maybe..." Alex looked at Kat with a sadistic smile that said "I can't wait to tell the guys."

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm going to be in the play 'Troy'. You know, like the movie where the queen of Sparta is taken by prince Paris of Troy? I'm going to be playing the part of Persaillas." Instantly Alex's look dropped from his face." You know, the chick that is cousin to Paris and Hector, the one who becomes a servant of Apallo, swears to remain a virgin but then is captured and falls in love with Archilles, the great fighter." Kat looked at Alex with a questioning look. "And yes, the guys already know about it. They tried to talk me out of it but I couldn't pass up such a grand opportunity."

"And who is playing the roll of Archilles?" Andy was looking at the two with an eye of interest. 'Alex, getting jealous over something he knows nothing of? I bet he doesn't even know the fool whose playing Archilles.'

"Actually, nobody yet. They couldn't find a guy that fit the part so we have to postpone the play but whoever it is I hope he doesn't have bad breath. I hate kissing guys that I'm not attracted to but in this case I have to make an acception." Kat rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

"Alex, maybe you could try out for the play. You have been in a couple plays before. I think you'd be great!" Ashley smiled evilly at Alex's now red face. She loved embarrassing him in front of his friends.

"Actually, I remember those plays. You played Peter Rabbit in the second grade and in the sixth grade we were both in Romeo and Juliet. I never did get to kiss Billy. Stupid set malfunction." Kat smiled at Alex, calming him down a little.

"Oh Kat! Alex never told you did he? Ya know about that set malfunction? Well it just so happens that Alex was the one in charge of that piece of set at that time. Maybe it was less accidental than you think." Andy smirked at Alex, watching as his face grow redder by the minute.

"Andy shut up about what you don't understand." Alex closed his eyes, praying his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. Jack nudged at Alex's side and that was when Alex remembered the fight. Pain rushed over him instantly, pulling at him from all sides, but Alex would not let anyone see his pain. "Can I be excused?"

"Yeah honey, sure." Alex's mom looked at him with concern. Alex got up at walked carfully towards the stairs. After a minute, Kat followed him. Kat looked into Alex's room, but he wasn't there.

"Alex! Where'd you go?" At that moment, Kat heard the sound of running water coming from a door at the opposite side of the room. Walking towards the open door, Kat tried to brace herself for whatever happened to Alex, but it didn't help. Alex was sitting on the floor next to his bathtub. Alex's right side was all purple and a little blood was coming from a wound that must have been there before. "Alex! Oh my gosh are you ok?"

"Yea, this is nothing. I've had worse." The bruise looked like it really hurt, but Alex's face looked as set as stone. "I felt the blood when Jack nudged me so I walked up here to take care of it." Alex tried to give Kat a small smile, but it turned out as a pathetic attempt. Sitting up from his seat by the tub, Alex carefully reached towards the cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out an oversized band-aid and some gauze then went to work at his open wound. Kat then stepped in and started working on cleaning up his side and the blood that got loose and fell on the floor.

"So, where did you get that wound? I know you couldn't have gotten it from the fight." Kat looked up at Alex from her position on the floor.

"Something stupid. You know, just me goofing off." Alex looked away from Kat to his now bandaged arm.

"Tell me about it. I don't like people keeping secrets." Kat stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Alex.

"Fine I'll tell you, but don't freak out or anything. It was about three weeks before we moved. I had been saving up my money to go and visit my friend in Rockford. We were 4-wheeling when a couple guys came after us. We tried to avoid them, but it was close to impossible so I slowed down next to them and tried taking them out. I was able to take one down no problem, but the second one had a knife. Right before he fell, he got the knife in my side. After that, he fell and was run over by his buddies still going 4-wheeler." Alex looked up at the shocked face that was staring back at him. But Kat wasn't the only face he saw. Andy had appeared out of nowhere, holding a phone in his hand. The three sat in silence until the voice on the phone yelled out. Alex, recognizing the voice, grabbed it and threw it to his ear.

"Hey Alex! What'z up with you lately? Ever since 4-wheeling you haven't kept in touch." The voice was too familiar to him. J. The one friend that only calls if Alex is needed.

"Hey J. I'm gonna have to call you back. I'm in the middle of something right now so I'll call you back in five." Alex was going to hang up, but J kept talking.

"Ok, but don't forget! It's of the most importance!" From the eagerness in his friends voice, Alex could tell something was wrong.

"OK, bye." Alex hung up the phone before the voice on the other line could answer. Taking in a deep breath, Alex turned towards the two figures, ready to explain.

"Alex! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about..." Andy started talking before Kat could recover from the shock.

"Andy! I just told her about that incident. She was wondering why I had a still partially opened wound and I couldn't lie to her. She's the only one that knows about the mess-up and she doesn't even know that much about it, so lay off my back." Kat was slowly recovering from the remainder shock and processing the words in to her head.

"What did you leave out? Why can't you tell me the whole story? Alex, I want you to be honest to me! What aren't you telling me?" Kat had tears brimming her eyes, threatening to fall down.

"Kat, believe me when I tell you that I can't tell you. I really can't tell you. Maybe someday, but not today." Alex wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek then slowly came in and pecked her on the lips. Kat looked at Alex in disbelief, then to Andy. She was about to get up and leave when Alex grabbed her hand. "Kat, please. Trust me. Right now, I just need you to trust me. You should know that if I could I would tell you anything. I think I proved that to you today."

"Alex! I poured out everything to you! Everything! Now you...you tell me that you haven't told _me_ everything about _you_? That hurts... more than you know." Kat tried to pull her hand from his but he wouldn't let go.

"Kat I really wish I could tell you. Ask Andy even, I can't tell you. But I can tell you this: I promise you that I will always be there for you." Alex looked into Kats teared up eyes with a look of plead. He was pleading for her to stay with him. She finally stopped resisting and just sunk down to the floor.

"Fine. I'll trust you." Alex moved in, sitting down right next to her, pulling her into him. Thats how they sat for the next ten minutes. By then Kat had pulled herself together. "Well, we better get downstairs before people get suspicious." She put on her best happy face and sat up from her spot in Alex's lap and offered a hand to help him up. Accepting that hand, Alex got up and grabbed a new t-shirt. Slipping it on, Alex led Kat out of his room and down to the t.v. room where his parents were just starting the movie_ I, Robot_. Alex grabbed a spot on one of the three couches and pulled Kat down next to him. Leaning on the leather arm, Alex pulled Kat close to him.

"Ooooohhhhh! Alex, don't you think Kat's suffocating? You have her close enough to." Alex's mom sushed Ashley and tried to get back to the movie, but Ash wouldn't stop. "Oh Alex, don't forget that your best friends from Rockford called. You better call 'em back." Ashley smiled at Alex, then flashed Kat a sympathetic smile.

"Ok, throw me the phone. It'll only take two seconds." Jack tossed him the phone, then turned his attention back to the movie. After pushing a couple buttons, Alex was connected to Rockford. "Hey J, it's me."

"Hey Alex, took you long enough. Ok, I need you to come out a.s.a.p. The goon squad is back with more threats. Just tell your parents I want you to come 4-wheeling again. Andy will help you win them over." J's voice was low, but loud enough to understand.

"I can't just get up and go like that anymore. I have responsibilities. I can't leave someone alone to go to school." Alex threw Kat a look, just to find she was giving him a look back.

"Just bring him with. I am sure we can keep the secret away from him and still have you help me." J must have been in deep trouble to insist that Alex come. He had to go, even if it ment taking Kat with him.

"Ok, but f.y.i. he's a she." The voice on the other line went quiet, then the sound of a phone hanging up, then the dial tone. Alex hung up and turned his attention back to the movie, trying not to look at Kat, who he knew was staring at him. After I, Robot and The Chronicles of Riddick, Alex's parents and sister went to bed. Kat called her mom and told her that she was spending the night at a friends house and would be back tomarrow. By the time they were all settled down, Family Guy was coming on.

"So... What did J want?" Andy looked at Alex from the corner of his eye, keeping his attention on the t.v.

"Wants me to come over. Tomarrow. Kat, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? It's only an hour drive and I'll only be there for a couple hours."Alex looked at the girl in his arms, trying to avoid the amazed stare from Andy. 'Alex would put Kat in danger? Why the heck would he bring Kat with him? This is way too dangerous for her.'

"Ummm... Alex? Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Alex shrugged then got up and walked into the kitchen followed by Andy. "Are you fricken nuts! You can't bring Kat with you that's too dangerous!"

"It would be more dangerous to leave her at school alone. I don't want to take the risk of her getting hurt. Not now, not ever." Alex looked into the room where Kats eyes were plastered to the image of Stewie Griffin. He could tell that she was trying to listen in, so he lowered his voice. "Just trust me this once. I know last time I went on this assignment I messed up but I promise there will be no more mistakes."

"Alex, if you take her with you won't be able to concentrate on your mission. You will be too worried about her safety. Protecting J will probably just slip from your mind." Andy had Alex by the shoulders, pulling him in closer so no one would hear what they were saying.

"Andy, I won't forget. I'll have the two hang out so I have to protect them both instead of one or the other. Anyways, like I said, I will not leave Kat alone at school."

"Why not? She has friends, I'll be there, and anyways, the schoool is well secured. I doubt anyone will come for her to get at you." Alex's face darkened, his eyes seemed far off, like they were looking into a guy who would come at Kat. Alex was seeing Mike.

"That's not it. That's not the reason I won't leave her alone. I can't tell you why, but I can tell you that without me she will get hurt. The whole school wouldn't be able to stop him if he really tried." Andy had no idea of what Alex was talking about, but he understood the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Alex got when he heard Kat say she was going home. It was a look of determination, and nothing Andy could do would stop him from bringing her with. Andy nodded, then walked back into the t.v. room where Futurama was coming on. Alex followed, changing his look to his normal happy face. "So Kat, waddya say?" Kat looked at the two returning figures and smiled.

"I guess I'll go. Anything to get out of school. I don't think anythings worse than Mr. Simpsons lectures." Alex and Andy looked at each other in amusement. 'Thats what she thinks.' An hour after Kat fell asleep, Alex slipped out of his position behind her and went up to his room. Andy was already there, waiting for him. Alex walked towards a dresser that was locked and stopped. Pressing down the head of the hocky player on top, a panel came out. Pressing a couple numbers brought another panel out. Alex placed his fingers on the board, then removed them. Waiting three seconds, the panel lit up and welcomed Alex. The drawers of the dresser slid open to show not a regular dresser, but drawers of gadgets. Unknown to Andy, Kat hadn't been sleeping. She was standing at the door behind them, watching in awe. Andy may have been oblivious to the visitor, but Alex wasn't. Picking out a couple tracking devices disguised as jewelry, a couple band-air bombs, and some knock out weapons, Alex punched in a couple numbers and the drawers slid shut. Seeing his actions, Kat withdrew from her spot at the door and walked back to her spot on the couch. After about ten minutes, Alex and Andy came back downstairs. Andy grabbed a place on one of the sofas and Alex crawled back in his spot by Kat.

Keeping his voice to a wisper, Alex started talking to the "asleep" Kat. "I saw you at the door. You were supposed to be asleep." Alex kissed the crown of Kat's head then smile. Kat snuggled up closer to Alex and smiled.

"You knew I wasn't asleep when you left me. That was a mistake." Kat opened her eyes and smiled up at Alex. "I know you can't explain to me what's going on, but I'm glad you're including me." Kat leaned in and gave Alex a quick kiss before she drifted off to sleep. Alex, on the other hand, didn't sleep at all that night. The whole night he stayed up thinking about tomarrow, play scenes of what could happen in his head. Every time he was going to leave her home, Mike's face came into the picture. In the end, Alex was staring at Kat when she woke up. "Oh god Alex! You scared the crap outta me!" Alex just smirked and sat up.

"Oh well. Hey, Ash is in the bathroom getting ready and I told her you were gonna borrow some clothes so why don't you head upstairs and raid her closet while I get a shower and a new change of clothes?" Alex stood up and streached out, smiling a tired smile at her.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Alex, convinced with her answer, turned and walked upstairs towards his room. Kat was about to do so when a voice stopped her.

"He didn't sleep at all last night. He was up, just staring at you. I woke up a couple times and every time I looked over at you two, he was always awake, always in the same position, always looking at you." Andy walked up to her and ruffled her hair up. "Go easy on him. Remember, he's still a kid." Nodding, Kat walked upstairs and went in to Ashley's room. Looking into her closet, Kat realized right away that Ash wouldn't have her style of clothes. Just when she was about to give up and just wear the same thing she wore yesterday, a certain outfit caught her eye. It was a black halter with matching black pants. There were even earrings and shoes to match.

"Hey Ash, I'm just gonna borrow this outfit here. I promise I'll give it back." Ashley walked in to the room with a funny look on her face.

"That old thing? You can keep it for all I care. I never wear it anyways. You know, black really isn't my color." Ash was wearing a lime green belly shirt with blue jeans and a jean jacket. Her belly button had been pierced and there was a matching ring in it.

"Ok, thanks." Kat turned and walked out of the room, heading towards the now open bathroom. Slipping into the outfit, Kat looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her makeup had run but otherwise she looked ok. Opening her bag up, she placed her dirty clothes inside and brought out a black makeup case. In a few minutes, she had her face looking great with the black eyeliner and mascara and blush that made her face looking porcelain. Using the hairbrush on the sink and some hairspray she found under the counter, she fixed her hair to go straight, but styling it was out of the question. She had no idea where they were going or what they would be doing, but whatever it was, she would be ready for it. Digging through her backpack, Kat found the switchblade Mike had used and slipped it into her pocket. Finally, when she was satisfied with her image, Kat opened the bathroom door and headed to Alex's room.

Alex was still in the shower trying to get all the dry blood off of him when there was a knock at his door.'Kat' "Come on in! I'll be out in a minute." Alex hurried up and rid his hair of the rest of his conditioner, then turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself off then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out into his room. What he was greeted by made his heart skip a beat. Kat was wearing the outfit Ash had worn one Halloween when she went as a punk. The shirt found a way to hug all of her perfect curves and more. The pants hung off her hips very sadistically. Her face looked angelic to him and her hair was close to perfect.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you didn't have your clothes in the bathroom. I'll leave." Kat stood to leave but was stopped.

"No, I'll just grab my clothes and go change in the bathroom." Kat tried to avoid looking at him, but she couldn't help it. Alex had a six pack, nicely built. His hair was everywhere, as if he just ran his fingers through it carelessly. For some reason, Kat couldn't stop staring. Finally, Alex went into the bathroom and closed the door, releasing her from the trance. When he came back out, he was dressed in a pair of khaki camo pants with a dark band tee. "Well, you ready to go? My mom called in for us saying we both came down with food poisoning and Andy called us a cab. We'll ride in the cab to the train station, then hop a train going into Rockford. J will meet us there." Alex grabbed Kat's hand and pulled her out the door to where the cab was waiting. It was a sunny day with a few clouds in the air threatening to cover up the sun. The temperature was perfect for their quest ahead. Throwing his backpack in first, Alex slid into the cab with Kat following.

"Hey Alex. Ready to go?" The cab driver looked in the mirror at the two, smiling nicely.

"Smith? You snake in the grass! You're not a cab driver. What are you doing now?" Alex cocked an eyebrow at the man he called Smith.

"Well, J sent me to the city to make sure that no one else brought you to the train station. I'm supposed to accompany you two to Rockford. There, J will be waiting for you." Smith started off towards the train station as soon as the two had their seatbelts on.

"Oh, sorry to be so rude. Kat, this is Jake Smith. He's a friend of mine." Kat gave him a slight nod then turned her attention back to Alex, who was holding something in his hand. "Here, I got you something. It's a necklace that I thought went well with your outfit."

"You mean it's a tracking device that you pulled out of you dresser last night when I was supposed to be asleep." Kat gave him a cocky grin then accepted the charm. It was a regular chain with a black heart on the end of it.

"Well, yeah. I really did pick it out for you though. I bought it down in Texas before I knew you had left. I thought you were sick and I bought it for a get well soon present." Alex looked out the window, not wanting to relive that day.

"Alex, I'm sorry that I left so suddenly but I couldn't help it. I would have rather lived with my dad then have to go a day without knowing I would never see you again. But mom made me leave. And something inside me told me that I would see you someday." Kat smiled towards Alex, who was staring at her horridly.

"I would have rather died then have you stay with that jerk another minute. Kat, he tried to rape you more times than I can count. If it wasn't for your mom I'm sure you would have been killed eventually. What kept you going I can't tell..." Alex stopped as Kat cut him off.

"You can't tell? After all these years, you still can't see it? Alex, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself. Do you know how many times I would slit my wrists? Then, after I was with you, I couldn't do it. I wanted to, but I would think of you, and what you would say. Alex, I might have been drunk at Stacie Kannings party but what I said was the truth." Kat's eyes started to water, sending streaks down her face for the fifth time in two days. "You do remember Stacie's party don't you?"

"I'd rather not live in the past, thank you." Alex may not have wanted to, but he started thinking back years ago, to the night before she left.

Flashback

_It was 2 a.m. and the party was still going hard. No one would complain about the noise because no one could hear it. The closest neighbors lived ten miles away, and even those old farmers wouldn't complain, they were half deaf. Kat had just had her fifth shot of tequilla and was going on her fourth beer. She figured that if she was drunk maybe the pain wouldn't be so bad, or maybe, if she was lucky, he wouldn't want her while she was drunk. Alex had had a couple beers but not enough to mess with his head. They were both dancing in Stacie's living room_ _to "Better Now" by Collective Soul. Kat was getting a little tipsy, so Alex made sure he was close to her at all times. Once that song was over, "Graduation" by Vitamin C slowed down the dancers. Kat grabbed Alex and wrapped her hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Alex, what's going to happen to us after graduation? School doesn't last forever, you know. We won't be able to have nights like we had last night. I mean, you will probably become part of the CIA and I'll be left here with my stupid parents. I don't want to lose you."_

_"You won't lose me. I'll always be here for you. If you need to talk or if you need me all you'll ever have to do is call. I would never leave you in that rats hole you have to call home. I promise."_

_"Alex, when we're old enough, we should go and get married. I mean, I love you and I think you love me so what's gonna stop us from doin it? You are the reason I don't killl..ll mi...self evr..night. I think, I think we should be together forEVER! Ha" Kat leaned back into Alex's arms, making sure he had a good grip and just fell backwards. Laughing, she lifted herself up and buried her head into his chest, humming the lyrics to "How do You Love?" into the little space she had to breathe. "I Love You." Alex had to strain to hear the last word she said. He couldn't tell if it was part of the song or if it was something she was trying to tell him, something she couldn't tell straight out. "Alex, if I disappear, promise me you will try to find me. What ever it takes."_

_"Kat, I promise." After that, Kat passed out and Alex had to help her over to a chair._

End Flashback

They were now at the train station. Jake pulled the taxi up to a man that seemed to be waiting just for them. Getting out, Jake handed the new comer, who Alex recognized as his old friend John Smithers, the keys and then continued towards the train terminal. Alex and Kat followed behind him.

"I didn't keep my promise very well. I didn't try to find you whatever it takes. I couldn't find you. I looked throughout the city, but I never actually discovered where you went." They were sitting down on the train now, in a private room just for them.

"Alex, you're here, aren't you? You don't know it yet, but you found me. You came to this city and out of all the girls, you found and remembered me. So shut up." Kat looked at Alex with the same look she had plastered on her face all day yesterday. It took two hours to get to Rockford station. Once there, Jake pointed out where to meet J and then left. In five minutes, two 4-wheelers pulled up, one person on each, each with an extra helmet. The first person to take their helmet off was J's brother Addem.

"Hey Addem! Long time no see." Alex walked up to the boy and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Alex, I'm glad we didn't scare you off last time you were here. You gave us quite a scare last time and I hope that won't be repeated." Addem looked at him with a hard eye, then noticed Kat standing there. "Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself to your lovely friend. Hello, I'm Addem, Alex's savior most of the time. And you are?"

"Kat. A friend of Alex's that can't be alone for one day without getting into trouble I guess." Kat held her hand out and Addem brought his lips down and gently placed them on the back of her hand. It took only a second for Alex to interject.

"Dude, Addem seriously, back off. Kat isn't available. She is off limits." Alex gently pushed Addem away from Kat, realizing that the figure on the other 4-wheeler hadn't moved since they stopped. "So J, are you too good to get off your butt and come greet your best friend who almost got killed because of you or do you need your brother to do that?" Alex grinned when the helmet was whipped off of the riders head and hurled at his. Alex reached up and blocked the helmet with one hand, getting ready to guard with the rest. To his suprise, the second attack never came. Instead, J just sat in the same spot, running a pair of thin finger through the knots in the usual tangle free brown hair. Kat couldn't say anything. All she could do was stare at the figure on the 4-wheeler. J was a girl!

"Alex, you're such a daft person. You actually think I would kill you in front of your girlfriend? Hi, I'm Jill. Most people call me J, you can call me either." Jill got off her 4-wheeler and walked towards Kat. Reaching out, she grabbed Kat's extended hand and shook it.

"Well, I'm Kat. You probably already know that." Jill stopped her when a look of disbelief flew over her head.

"Wait, you're Kat? _The_ Kat? The only girl that has ever been able to control Alex? It is an honor to meet you. Alex, you didn't tell me that you ever found Kat. Oh god you should have seen him a couple monthes ago. He was a mess. Well, more than he usually is. He told me the whole sob story. I can't believe what you did to him. I think you are my idol." Jill sort of giggled, but then regained control of herself. "Alex. Still idiotic as usual, I see. What's up boy?" Jill moved in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up next to him. Alex wrapped his arms around the small of her back, then they both let go.

"You know me. Always getting into mischief. But what about you? Who are they sending this time? They haven't already tried anything, have they?" Alex looked down into Jill's eyes with concern.

"No, they haven't tried anything since the accident. We have caught them sneeking around, but nothing else. I think I saw Larry, Moe, and Curley, the three stooges, so it may not take too long. Just as long as you don't show them what Kevin did to you hurt. Oh yeah, um Kevin died, and so did Hank. You know, the two you took out?" Alex looked at her in disbelief.

"You've gotta be kiddin me! I'm surprised that I wasn't takin into the police station right then and there." Alex put his hand to his head and just shook it.

"Allen covered it up. Don't worry, you won't have anything on you. Well, you guys ready to head out to the ranch?" Alex and Kat nodded and Jill smiled. "I made sure to bring your wheeler. We fixed it from last time. There were horrid holes in the gas can. I think Kevin did that before he fell. But, we fixed it and added a couple extra features." Looking at the vehicle, you would never believe that it was just a 4-wheeler. It had five buttons in the coverings with word above it: machine gun, oil slick, jets, knives, and camo. Jumping on, Alex fired it up and smiled.

"Nice, just how I left it. You didn't do anything to the engine, did you?" Alex tilted his head to the left to look at Jill.

"Nope, haven't touched it. I know how you love working on stuff, so I have the shop up and running for when we get back." Kat jumped on the other 4-wheeler, followed by Addem. Alex threw Kat a helmet, and she jumped on behind him. "Do you still remember the way to my house?" Alex took off in front of Jill with a smile on his face, leaving them in the dust. It took ten minutes to get to Jill's place. Alex was in front most of the way, but Jill passed him up about three-fourths the way there. Once there, Alex pulled up to the garage, which looked like a barn, and turned it off. After they were all there and off the 4-wheelers, Jill unlocked the garage and helped Alex push the machine in while Addem took the opportunity to hit on Kat. When the 4-wheeler was in the garage, Alex grabbed Kat around the waist and pulled her into the barn and kicked the others out. Hugging her from behind, Alex gently placed kisses up and down her neck.

"I'm really glad you're here with me. How are you doing? Addem didn't touch you, did he?" Kat smiled, then started to laugh.

"Why aren't you the overprotective one? No, he didn't touch me. He is actually really nice."

"Ha! Yeah, and pigs can fly. If he is nice on a regular basis then my name is Jerry and I am a member of the F.B.I! He's only nice when he wants something, and that's why I'm being so protective. I don't want anything to happen to you. Now, I need to get to work on the engine. I think I heard something on the way here."

"Yeah, sounded like something popped under the hood. If you want, I can help you." Kat turned to face him with a 'Don't make me go into that strange house with that weirdo without you' look. Alex smiled, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Ok, You can help me. Do you actually know anything about engines?" Alex started walking towards the 4-wheeler, pulling a handle at the side so the machine would be at the level of their heads.

"Actually I took three yeards of mecanics at the Chicago College. Graduated top of my class." Kat walked up and stood right next to Alex, staring up at the underneath of the 4-wheeler. "But, I don't think it's the same thing as a 4-wheeler, sorry."

"Well, it is the same area. I'm sure you can help me, even if you have no idea what you're doing." Alex turned and smiled at Kat, feeling her uncomfortableness.

"I was walking by and couldn't help but hear that you don't think you can help Alex. I'm sure that Addem could use some help with something simple. I can help Alex, if you don't mind." Jill was at the door, leaning up against the frame.

"Actually, J, I think that _I_ mind. Sorry, but I'd rather have Kat stay with me for the time being. We still need to straighten a few things up, but I'm sure that I will need your help later on." Alex gave J a thankful smile and turned back to the job at hand. Grabbing some tools, Alex started reajusting bolts and nuts, draining the oil, and souping up the engine, all the while talking to Kat.

"So what did we need to talk about? I mean, I think we basically worked all the idiotic details out, or am I missing something?" Kat turned towards the door, making sure no one was there to hear their conversation.

"No, I really don't have anything else to say. Oh, I did want to know, if this takes too long, do you want to stay or go back home? I may need to spent the night tonight if everything doesn't go according to plan." Alex glanced at Kat for a minute, then went back to his work.

"Well, I guess I could stick around for awile longer if needed. I can always go into town and shop for something new, maybe something to bring back for mom or Darry. He would probably want something." Kat grabbed a wrench and handed it to Alex.

"Don't you think that Sher or Rob would get jealous? I mean, you can't bring something for one friend and forget the others." Alex tightened up a bolt, then handed the tool back to Kat. " Can you hand me that pan?"

"Well, I've done that in the past, brought something back for one and not any other." Kat grabbed the pan and tossed it to Alex. "I don't see a problem in that."

"That is why people think of you as a cold heartless wench, but that attitude also is a total turn-on, just to warn you." Alex gave Kat a seductive smile, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, thank you for warning me. Tell me if you see anyone that would sweet talk me to get down my pants." Kat gave Alex a goofy look, shaking her head at his pervertedness.

"And you still trust me? Wow, I don't think I have ever had a girl that was immune to my idiotness or that even trusted me." Alex looked at Kat with a grateful look, smirking to himself.

"Well, what about that Tiff chick your brother was talking about? It sounded like you could get to her alright." Kat wouldn't admit it, but Andy's comment hit her heart in a weak spot and it made her become more on guard around Alex, even though she knew he wouldn't do anything to her. Alex suspected this resistance and wanted to try and get her past this feeling.

"Tiff doesn't count. I was...there were...different circumstances." Alex focused on the 4-wheeler, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "If you could change the subject, that would be very appreciated."

"I want to know about this incident. I understand why you couldn't tell me everything about the last time you were here because of something, but I see no reason why you can't just tell me about a past girlfriend."

"Because, I don't want your opinion of me to change. I wasn't myself that night. It wasn't my fault." Alex closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling sharply. Kat walked up behind Alex and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No matter what happened in your past, I will still care about you, no matter what. I'm sorry I pushed you to tell me. It was wrong and I understand. You don't have to say anything. Maybe someday when you're ready we'll talk about it." Kat rested her head on his back, inhaling his scent. Alex turned around to face Kat with a sincere smile. Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Alex, are you ready to hit the trails yet? We have been waiting for forty-five minutes already! How much longer are you gonna make us wait?" Addem's whole body framed the door. "J would have come in here ten minutes ago if it wasn't for the phone. Rang right before she walked out the door. Luckily it was for her so she couldn't just ignore it." Addem smiled, licking his lips at Kat.

"Ok, I think I'm done in here. It should run like new. Lucky us." Alex smiled down at the girl in his arms. "Are you ready to go? You might want to wear a jacket, it's getting a little chilly out for 4-wheeling."

"But, I don't have a jacket. I didn't bring one, so how can I wear one mister genious?" Kat challenged him, as she usually did anyone, but Alex was smarter than that.

"Well, I just so happened to know that it might get chilly on the pathes, so I brought one of Ash's coats along with us in my pack of stuff." Alex cocked an eyebrow at Kat then walked towards his pack. Inside was the band-aid grenades, a homing device for J, and a black, heavy jacket. He pulled out the jacket and threw it towards Kat. "There, perfect fit."


End file.
